The Goddess of Death
by MeiDarkreign
Summary: A woman from Kenshin's past comes back and starts to turn everything upside down. Please R&R (Updated)
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't own this show, but I wish I did. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The streets of Tokyo were filled with people, as it normally was. Many people crowded around the newspaper stand and read the newspaper. Quite a few sounded angry. Kenshin and the others walked over to the stand to see what was riling every up. Kenshin tapped a man's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what's all the commotion about?" The man gave him a weird look.  
  
"You don't know? Well, the mass-murdering female manslayer, the Goddess of Death, is being released from jail today. Can you believe it? Released! That bitch should have been slain years ago!"  
  
Kenshin frowned. "Thank you sir." He walked away from the stand.  
  
Sanosuke saw Kenshin's expression. "Hey, Kenshin. What's the matter?"  
  
"The woman their talking about is innocent. However, she was used as a scapegoat for the government, just like the Seki Hoti. They needed someone to blame for all the murders that were going on in Kyoto, so they figured the Goddess of Death was the perfect person to pin it on."  
  
Sano sighed. "I never knew that. I also thought she was a murdering bitch that deserved to rot in Hell. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sano. Only a few people know the truth. Fortunately, some of the people in the government knew she was innocent, so they made sure she was kept alive. However, it's going to be quite bad for her because of all the people who hate her."  
  
"So, how do you know she is innocent?"  
  
Kenshin took in a deep breath. "Because, she was a good friend of mine back then, and because she swore she would never kill innocent people. I still believe her."  
  
"So, how much of a 'friend' was she?" Sano nudged his arm.  
  
"Sano, she was just a friend and nothing more."  
  
"Good, because Missy would have a fit."  
  
Koaru, upon hearing her nickname, approached them. "What are you talking about, hmm?"  
  
"Uhhh, nothing!" Both said at the same time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Next Morning  
  
Koaru searched the whole house but she couldn't find Kenshin. Eventually, she decided to ask Sanosuke if he had seen him.  
  
"Yeah, he said he had business to attend to and that he would be back by the afternoon."  
  
"Alright." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She pounded against the wall with her bare fists, staining the wall red. She was relentless. Each punch held extreme malice and hatred. Some bits of stone crumbled and fell.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked one of the policemen.  
  
The woman smiled. "Keeping myself aware that I am alive and strong." She still pounded on the wall.  
  
"Now I see why you were given a steel cell instead of a wooden one. Anyway, in a few minutes, you'll be released."  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
She pounded and pounded at the wall until two guards unlocked her cell.  
  
"Come on. It's time to go."  
  
"Already? Hmm. Oh well. Do you have my swords?" She glanced at the guards. One gave her a baleful look. "Yes, we do." He handed her her swords. "Why the government said you were to be given your swords back, I'll never know. As well, why they said you could wear them. A murderer should never be given means by which they can kill." The two escorted her outside.  
  
There was a huge crowd outside. They all protested wildly. The police did nothing to stay the angry mob. They rushed at her with weapons. In a flash, they were all on their backs, except for one red-haired man. The woman had her sword drawn and at her side. The red-haired man approached.  
  
"The Yotoko Ryu style. Very impressive. You always impressed me with it. Especially since you are one of the few able to use the style with a katana," the man said. The woman smiled.  
  
"And only the Hiten Mitsurugi style rivals it."  
  
"It's good to see you again Marie."  
  
"As well as it is to see you again, Kenshin Himura." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, so any advice is appreciated. 


	2. The European

"I never thought I'd run into you here, but I guess I'm not too surprised. You always did have a way of appearing out of nowhere." Marie was walking with Kenshin.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you were in Tokyo this whole time."  
  
"Yeah, that's because the government wanted to keep my presence a secret. You saw how angry that crowd was. If I didn't have my swords, well, I'd be really sore right now."  
  
"True, but how did you get your swords?"  
  
"It seems that the government wanted me to have them. They probably realized that I'd need some sort of protection."  
  
"So, where are you planning to go?"  
  
"I was planning on going back to Shinsomi village. The people there are really nice and besides, my house is there. Also, they might be able to tell me what happened to my father."  
  
"I suppose so. Anyway, you can probably stay at the Kamiya dojo for a few days. Then I can take you back to the village. I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot the way to the village after all these years."  
  
"Hmm. Ten years is a long time to be in captivity, but for some reason, I'm not very excited about being free. I guess that has something to do with the fact that a lot of people don't like me. I don't blame the people at all though. They had nothing to do with the rumor. And for some reason, I don't hold too much against the government because they did what they had to do. I won't kill off government officials, because most of them probably had nothing to do with anything."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I know how bad things can be when you go on a rampage. Fortunately, you've never killed any innocent people."  
  
Marie stopped. "That's not true. You see, there are two sides to every story. In the eyes of the Imperialists, I did not kill any innocents, except when the rumor began. However, in the eyes of the rebels, I killed many innocent people. The rebels believed their comrades to be innocent, so in their eyes they were. I killed hundreds of rebels. In one view, I just did my duty. In another, I was a mass-murdering bitch that deserved to die in the most horrible way. And, I believe the same thing goes for you, Kenshin. You were a manslayer during the Revolution and you also killed many rebels."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "You are right, that you are. However, I swore never to kill again, so as to repent for all the people I have killed. What about you?"  
  
Marie looked at him calmly. "I can never make such a promise. Killing is a part of who I am. Though, I won't kill if I can avoid doing so." Kenshin laughed. "What's funny?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that what you said is something I wouldn't expect you to say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because you're a European and most people wouldn't expect to hear something like that out of a European."  
  
"I may be a European, but I was born and raised here in Japan."  
  
"True. Ah, there's the Kamiya dojo. You'll like Miss Koaru. She's another woman that fights for what she believes in." The two of them walked into the dojo. They saw two men, but not a woman. "Miss Koaru, are you here?"  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
  
"Oro?" 


End file.
